hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
Tony Stark, known as the hero Iron Man, is an inventor and industrialist. Character Biography Early Life: Child Prodigy. Anthony Edward Stark was born on the 29th of May, 1970 to parents Howard and Maria Stark. From an early age, he was recognised as a child prodigy, creating his first circuit board at only four years of age. At the age of six, Tony built his first engine, and graduated summa cum laude from M.I.T. at the age of seventeen with double majors in Physics and engineering. It was at M.I.T. that he met his greatest competitor, fellow genius, best friend and later nemisis Tiberius Stone. Tony and Tiberius would spend many days of their education competing over girls, grades and sports, creating a close bond between the pair. Not long after Tony's graduation, at the age of twenty-one, his mother and father died in a car crash. Due to this, the public fame surrounding Howard Stark and his technology was focused directly on Anthony, along with the expectations and reasonable doubts in regards to the young successor's abilities to pick up where his father left off. It was at this time that Tony Stark inherited the company with his father's business partner Obadiah Stane acting as CEO of Stark Industries. Obadiah took the young Anthony under his wing, and worked closely with him on the company's development, abdicating when Tony was ready to take on control of the company. Stark Industries soon became one of the world's leading technology companies and weapons contractors, supplying the U.S. Army with state of the art inventions such as the Jericho missile, the F-22 Raptor and the F-16 Fighting Falcon. The industry was largely focused on the development of smarter weapons, advanced robotics and satellite targeting, ergo living up to the public's expectations and ushering a new age of technology. It was around this time that Stark became friends with James Rhodes. I Am Part Of A System... Expected to attend a presentation at Caesar's Palace regarding his successful past, Rhodes was given the honour of presenting Tony with the Apogee Award, though was soon given the signal by Obadiah Stane to show Tony Stark was not present to accept it. Obadiah accepted the award in Tony's name, providing a cover-story for his business partner to maintain the company's reputation with the public and contractors. Angered over his friend's absence, James Rhodes tracked Tony down to a casino inside the Palace with the award, where Stark was found gambling. Having glanced over the award, Tony brushed it off before leaving the hotel, only to be stopped by Christine Everhart who attempted to interview him for Vanity Fair. Evading Christine's questions with a few witty retorts, Tony brings the reporter back to his oceanfront mansion in Malibu where they spend the night together. Leaving Pepper Potts to throw Christine out in the morning, Tony begins work on one of his cars, though is soon reminded about his trip to Afghanistan by Miss Potts, his assistant. Leaving for the plane three hours late, Tony meets once again with Rhodey (James Rhodes) who's irritated after having to standing for three hours straight, waiting for the Industry's CEO. Comfortable With Zero-Accountability. During the flight, Tony Stark manages to lighten the situation and persuades his friend to drink with him. The two soon become drunk and end up having a party on the plane. Having arrived at their destination, Tony Stark gives his demonstration on Stark Industries' latest weapon, the Jericho Missile, personally guaranteeing that 'the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves'. On the way back from the successful demonstration the convoy Stark was travelling in was attacked by the Ten Rings organisation (later known as Prometheus). This was one of the turning points that would make the arrogant billionaire into the his later heroic figure. Witnessing the deaths of American soldiers at the hands of the weapons he'd created to protect them, Stark took refuge behind a boulder in an attempt to remove himself from the line of fire. Despite this, one of the bombs he designed landed near him and exploded. Losing consciousness from the blast, several pieces of shrapnel were embeded into his chest and one rogue piece landed dangerously close to his heart. Everything and Nothing. When Tony Stark awakes, he finds an electromagnet has been attached to the centre of his chest which remains connected to a car battery. He soon realises the grounding truth that this is the only thing stopping the shrapnel from entering his heart and killing him. Now a captive of the terrorist organisation The Ten Rings, Stark is ordered to build a Jericho missile for them. This doesn't go according to the Ten Rings' plan, however, since Tony instead teams up with his fellow captive and the man who saved his life - Ho Yinsen. Working together, the two manage to covertly design and build a power armour using a miniature Arc Reactor as its temporary power source; the Reactor is a smaller design of Howard's initial invention. Removing the electromagnet from the car battery, the Arc Reactor acts as an ulterior power source for the magnet, preventing the shrapnel from reaching Tony's heart. Tony's life is truly put into perspective here, when Yinsen accurately labels his fellow captive as a man with everything, and nothing. Running out of time, Ho Yinsen sacrifices himself so the armour has a longer period of time to fully charge, again saving Stark's life, and arguably the ignorant billionaire's soul. With the intention of saving Yinsen, Tony dons the armour for the first time, defeating many of his captors and destroying weaponry stockpiles along the way. Finding a fatally wounded Yinsen, Stark stays with the dying man who tells him not to waste his life. This is something that Anthony Stark will not forget. Finally escaping, his armour is destroyed along the way which causes him to crash into the desert, where he wanders until flagging down one of the search parties looking for him and is found by James Rhodes. Upon returning to the United States, Stark orders an immediate press gathering where he openly declares that Stark Industries will no longer be manufacturing weapons and that the change will be taking place effective immediately. It's not long after that Obadiah Stane tells Tony that the move is blocked by the company's board members. There's The Next Mission... After the traumatic event, Tony retreats from public view and locks himself away in his workshop which he will often see as a substitute for therapy. Working relentlessly on the design of his next power suit, Tony works on enhancing the efficiency of sizing and flight capability. Knowing that the Arc Reactor will need replacing to work with a greater efficiency, Stark asks his assistant Pepper Potts to help him remove the old Reactor and place the new energy source in. Later Tony Stark is faced with his first public appearance since his return from the United States and is once again approached by Christine Everhart. She confronts him over images of Stark Industries weapons being used by terrorist groups, the Jericho missiles that Tony refused to build for the organisations among them. Learning of Stane's involvement with the supplying of weapons to both U.S. troops and the terrorists, Tony also finds out that Obadiah Stane was the one to shut Tony out of the Industry's board until he recovered. Finally exposed to the corruption of his company, and the realization of what Stark Industries had done, Stark completes the final alterations on the power suit. It is in the moment of seeing Yinsen's village being attacked on the News that Iron Man is truly born, and that the idea to use the suit as a defensive device is fully conceived. Tony finally dons the Iron Man suit and flies back to Afghanistan in order so rescue Yinsen's village from the Ten Rings. Succeeding in this, and again destroying the Stark weaponry on site, Iron Man heads back to the United States, but manages to catch the attention of the U.S. Air Force and his friend Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Despite being fired on as an unknown target with two F-22 Raptors, Stark saves a pilot whose parachute jams by diving down to save him before making his timely escape. And Nothing Else. With guilt acting as a heavy burden for Tony, he attempts to make amends for his mistakes by sending Pepper to track down the shipping records of Stark Industries with the intention of finding the weaponry's shipments and destroy them. Shipping records aren't all that's discovered, however, when Pepper discovers that it was Obadiah Stane who had hired the Ten Rings to kill Tony, however, the group had deflected from their initial task when they learnt who their target was. Informing Tony, they also discovered that Stane had recovered the crashed prototype power suit from the desert, and that he'd reverse-engineered his own version known as the Iron Monger. Due to this, Stane later drugs Tony and steals the Arc Reactor from his chest to power the Monger suit since his scientists did not possess the same genius as Tony Stark. By doing this Tony's father-like figure carelessly leaves him to die. In an act of desperation, Tony uses his first Arc Reactor to power the suit and save his life, despite the fact that it was not designed to power his latest armour. Saving Pepper from the Iron Monger, both suits and their occupants locked into battle in the streets and eventually atop Stark Industries where Pepper was told to deliberately overload Howard's full-sized Arc Reactor that powers the lab, thus defeating the Iron Monger and Stane inside of it. The Name Is Agent After the fight with the Iron Monger, Rhodey manages to get Stark into an ambulance in case the hero gained any internal injuries during the battle. Not all was as it seemed, however, since it was a fake sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to collect the newly appeared Iron Man. The purpose of this was to finally talk with Tony who would usually brush them off. After Tony Stark is dropped off at the Tower, Phil Coulson reviews Tony's fighting strategy against Iron Monger on a projector screen. Agent Coulson tells Stark that he needs to improve his technique and that S.H.I.E.L.D. will provide skilled agents for him to train with. I Am Iron Man "Who is the Iron Man" is the front page of the Chronicle news paper the following day, and the questioning of Tony's 'alter ego' begins. Advised by Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. to claim that Iron Man is his bodyguard, Tony later addresses the press full on, announcing that he, himself, is Iron Man. Point Of Fury Returning home one night, Tony Stark was met by a mysterious stranger standing by his window. The figure revealed himself to be Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick warns him that he is not the only superhero out there, and that the universe is larger than he gives it credit for. The purpose of this visit was to discuss the idea of the Avengers Initiative, but Stark takes little interest and pushes it aside. Events *Avengers Assemble (2012) *Battle of the Hex (2012) *Crash Carnage (2015) *The Sentient (2016) *Every Demon (2016) *The Inversion (2016) Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:SHIELD Category:1970 Category:1970s Category:Stark Industries Category:Characters Category:29 May Category:Bunny Category:Marvel Category:Chaotic Good